Harry Potter and the Zombie apocalypse
by TakeMyHeart-X
Summary: ARGH! Hogwarts has been taken over by Zombies. Now, with some help from his fellow students, Harry must get help to try and Save Hogwarts.
1. Urghhhhhhhh

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Zombie apocalypse

**Summary: **ARGH! Hogwarts has been taken over by Zombies

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. The only thing I own in this fanfiction is the plot.

**Rating: **M (Naturally)

**Warning: **This fic contains parts of pure horror and may be offensive to some zombies out there...

**Pairings: **If I tell you now it'll spoil it and make it less interesting

**A/N: **Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Zombies...I love zombies. I got the idea for my plot when I watched the original dawn of the dead.

****

"Yes Potter, bow down before me," came the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy as a sixteen year old Harry Potter started to scrub the filthy floor of Snape's potion room.

"You're so full of yourself Malfoy, the least you could do is help us clean the floor."

"I don't think so Potter, and besides Draco doesn't want to ruin his perfectly manicured fingernails." Screeched Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting next to Malfoy.

"Letting Parkinson stick up for you ferret" Ron said as he dunked the wet sponge into the water bucket and then drained it off.

"Come on you lot," Hermione protested "Can't you stop fighting for one second. You're acting like a bunch of five year olds. Now I suggest we just finish the floor and then we're out of here."

Yes, they were all in detention for duelling in the hallways just before potions. Malfoy had turned Ron into, what looked like, a human version of a carrot by changing his skin colour to mimic his hair. Ron was not pleased, more like angered, and attacked Malfoy in which Hermione and Harry tried to pull him off and caused an even bigger fight. Snape had given them all detention, but had taken fifty points from Gryffindor too. So until midnight they were stuck in the potions room, without their wands. (a/n: Snape took them just in case)

They had nearly finished cleaning the floor when the was a thunderous knock at the door, and then a shrill moan. Hermione bound to the door. As she opened it the limp body of Professor Snape fell inside, landing on top of Hermione. Ron rushed forward to help his girlfriend (a/n: Yes their going out together, but secretly ssssshhhh!) from underneath the lifeless professor.

"You alright Hermione?" Asked Harry, concerned as he gave her a hug.

"Yeah, of course" She replied

"Awwww how pretty" Malfoy said as he got off his perch and went to inspect the Professor's body. He leaned in closely to the professor's face, when he blinked he found himself looking into the dark eyes of the potions teacher. He jumped backwards and knocked into Harry.

"Malfoy, What?.." But he was cut off by another low moan.

"Urggggghhhh..."

He span round to see the once dead professor get off the floor and stand up, bite marks were clear in his neck and legs. He started to shuffle across the floor towards Hermione. Hermione grabbed the nearest available weapon, which was a broom, and started to attack him with it. This wasn't a very bright idea as a broom handle isn't good enough to penetrate the skull (a/n: But they don't know that). Harry ran to one of the shelves and picked up the nearest vial, which contained porcupine quills, and threw it at the professor. As it smashed off the top of his head, glass embedded into him, causing major damage to his skull. Snape fell forward and landed in a heap at the feet of Hermione. She screamed and ran to Ron for comfort.

"Oh Drakie, I was soooo scared" Whined Pansy as she clung onto his arm for protection.

"Well..." Malfoy said unsurely "I think we should be getting back now." He said as he proceeded to Professor Snape to find his wand.

"Malfoy" Harry started "I think you should stay with us. I mean..Well.."

"Harry, I think we should all go to Dumbledore's office" Hermione said as she regained her posture and dried the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Okay Potter, we'll stick with you, but only because we want some answers from that Dumbledork." He replied before searching the pockets of Snape "Shit!" He said as he pulled out pieces of broken wands.

"What are we going to do?" Pansy asked as she looked at the shattered splinters of wood which now littered the floor.

"Erm..." Harry replied as he walked towards the door. "I think we should still go and see Dumbledore."

They proceeded carefully into the cold, dark of the dungeons. When they emerged they found Hogwarts students scattered everywhere, limping and moaning.

"We're going to have to run for it." Harry said.

"What?" Malfoy said in disbelief.

"Do you want to get to Dumbledore's ferret?" Asked Ron. Malfoy nodded and they got ready to run past the crowd of zombified students. They ran rapidly to Dumbledore's office where they proceeded to try and guess the password before becoming zombie chow.

"Come on Harry!" Ron shouted as Zombies got closer.

"I'm trying Ron...Fizzing whisbee...Liquorice wands...Cockroach clusters..."

"Come on, come on!" He protested as they drew ever closer.

"Lemon drops" Harry said, causing the stairway to reveal itself allowing them to climb to his office.

"Professor! Professor!" They shouted as they banged on his door. The door opened and revealed Dumbledore standing their with his wand pointing at them.

"Sir...Professor...What's going on?" Hermione asked she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I think you had all better come in" He said quickly as they flooded inside. "Sit down" he commanded as he walked to his desk and took a seat behind it. "There isn't much time left. I will explain to you what is happening but then you must leave Hogwarts"

A/N: Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Please read and review.


	2. Dumbledore's Explanation

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Zombie apocalypse

**Summary: **ARGH! Hogwarts has been taken over by Zombies

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. The only thing I own in this fanfiction is the plot.

**Rating: **M (Naturally)

**Warning: **This fic contains parts of pure horror and may be offensive to some zombies out there...

**Pairings: **If I tell you now it'll spoil it and make it less interesting

**A/N: **So here goes my second chapter.

**Reviews - **

**Optimistic girl94 - **Thankies :) I'll make sure I'll update as soon as I can.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Dumbledore sighed as he drummed his fingers together, wondering where to start from.

"You may have noticed the ... strange behaviour of your fellow students and some of your teachers aswell. At around half nine, this evening, we had reports that some kind of ... creature getting into the Hogwarts grounds. Upon noticing humans it proceeded to bite the skin, thus turning the victim into the same type of creature. I believe what we have here is an outbreak of zombies." There was an awkward silence.

"Zombies? Aren't they just a part of a stupid muggle folk story?" Asked Hermione.

"They are indeed real, although there has not been an outbreak since 1726 in which the remaining zombies were sealed within a special place where they were unable to get out. These creatures are quickly growing in number. I fear that this threat is far more worse than Voldermort." There was a loud gasp as Dumbledore said the name.

"These creatures were originally created by a doctor Solanum, a very distinguished professor of muggle chemistry and medical science but also a very famous wizard. He was the one who started the first ever up rise in 1726. Unable to control them he forced them into a containment centre, like some kind of freezing method in which the zombies stay motionless and he, and only him alone, knew how to release his creation."

"What happened to him Professor?" Asked Hermione anxiously.

"He killed himself, upon noticing that he had been scratched by the monsters. The disease he created was able to transfer itself either by form of bite, or in the form of a scratch."

"Oh my" Gasped Hermione.

"These creatures," Dumbledore continued "Are just like humans. They walk, smell, hear, see. The thing that sets them apart though is their emotionless state. Zombies after being bitten are still able to do the most simple of human movements. Their vision is more advanced then humans, making them distinguishing night hunters, and their sense of hearing and smell are far more advanced too. The one advantage we have over these things are our abilities to think logically."

"How do we kill these things Professor?" Harry asked.

"As of that I am not sure of. Upon using a severing charm on one of them they simply got up and continued on. Their motivation is indeed high."

There was a huge bang on the door, causing the startled students to jump up from their seats.

"It is now time for you to leave." He said as he waved his wand, making three brooms appear in front of them. (a/n: Draco and Pansy will share and Hermione and Ron will share)

"What do we do Professor? Where do we go?" Asked Malfoy as he grabbed himself a broom.

"Leave Hogwarts and find help, any help. Oh and just before you go I should tell you to avoid densely populated areas and swampy environments."

"What about you Professor?" Squeaked Ron.

"I will stay here and try to fend them off the best I can."

"No...Professor you can't." Harry protested as the bangs got louder and faster.

"I can Harry, and I will" The headmaster replied coolly "Now go" He said quickly as the zombies started to break through the door. Harry nodded and mounted his broom, then flew out of a window that was open and was big enough for him to fit through. He was quickly followed by the rest of the gang.

As they flew away they heard the bone-chilling scream of Professor Dumbledore, slowly, being eaten alive by the zombies.

**A/N: **There I'm finished. I got a little stuck at the end but I think it turned out fine. :) Sorry If it's a little small, my next few chapters will be longer. Please read and review


End file.
